Complicated
by SebsTenshi
Summary: Sometimes things don't turn out or work they way you want, as Ciel learns very quickly as his devoted butler can't show his affectionate side with out repercussions.


_Complicated_

Ciel sighed softly as flipped through the daily stack of mail. He closed his good eye and sat back in his chair, letting out a heavy sigh. He swiveled around in his chair and looked over his vast garden where Finny was threatening Sebastian's work on the shrubs with a large pair of pruning shears with Mei-rin looking as panicked as ever. The soft warm rays of the sun shone through the window onto what little pale skin was showing, making it glow in the light. He sighed again and let his mind slowly wander on the questions that would run though his mind.

"Sebastian." The Phantomhive spoke softly.

"Yes, bocchan?" The butler replied, appearing next to his master out of thin air it seemed.

"What do I have to do today?"

"You have history lessons with Ms. Grey at two, and Mrs. Adams with your English lesson at four, after that you are open."

"I see…"

Ciel lost himself in another train of thought. Emotions and feelings were flooding his mind. Things a boy his age shouldn't be worrying about. Love. The word twisted around inside his soul. Love was only a faint memory now. Sebastian. A heavy blush covered his pallid cheeks. Surely his butler was not in love with him, or vice versa.

_I don't love Sebastian nor does he love me. All he wants is my soul and to think anything else would make me insane. Sometimes though… I have to wonder… the way he touches me… NO! No, Sebastian doesn't love me!_

"Are you alright bocchan?" The butler's cool tone shook Ciel from his inner argument.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You know, it's a bad habit to lie. Why don't you tell me what is on your mind? Hmn?" The coolness of his voice made Ciel shiver as his lips skimmed on the shell of his ear.

"Sebastian!" He gasped as he touch.

"Please my Lord. What is on your mind?"

Ciel breathed out a heavy sigh, "Do demons feel emotions like humans do?"

"Any emotion in particular or any of them, because in that sense we do. We get happy, sad, upset, and so on." He watched his master's expression change, "But that's not what you mean is it?"

"No, I wanted to know if demons could… fall in love?" A sweet blush was painted over his cheeks as he looked away from his butler, clearly embarrassed from what he just asked.

"Ah, I see. Hmn, well, I have never been truly in love with anyone myself, but if a demon were to fall in love with someone demon…" he bent down so he was leaning by Ciel's ear, "… or human, it could be very messy for all involved. Demons take souls by any means and for a demon to disable himself in way that he does fall in love with someone would be moronic on his part." Ciel looked down in deep thought, almost like he didn't like that answer. "But it doesn't mean it is impossible I suppose."

"Yeah…" Was all the young Phantomhive could say.

The rest of the day went on without another damning though from Ciel. He dismissed all thoughts of Sebastian and love and any other reckless emotion that decided to pass through his mind. Though, when Sebastian readied him for bed he couldn't help but feel a bit off as the butler handled his body in the gentlest of ways. His careful touch and sweet caress of his skin made Ciel feel like an expensive porcelain doll.

As Sebastian tucked him away in his large bed the Phantomhive looked up at his butler and asked softly, "Can you stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"Could you like sleep in the bed with me?" Ciel asked as he pushed the made up bed covers off his body and down around his feet so Sebastian could crawl in next to him.

And that's just what he did. With a small sigh the butler took off his jacket and vest, folding them neatly and placing them on the nightstand table. He slipped off his shoes and rolled carefully into the lavish burgundy silk sheets. His eyes were locked on Ciel's; one blue eye, one with their contract. He reached out a hand a lightly touched the side of his master's face. As his hand skimmed skin pale skin he kissed the backside of Sebastian's hand. His small hand lightly wrapped around the wrist of the demon and he continued to sparingly kiss the back of his hand. Sebastian could only smile at the boy for his efforts.

"Is this why you asked me that question today?" Sebastian whispered.

Ciel only nodded slightly as his eyes slowly closed.

"Goodnight bocchan."

"Goodnight Sebastian."

The butler watched the boy fall into a peaceful sleep before his eyes. He continued to trace the outline of the boy's face with a loving carefulness. Lightly dragging his thumb over his lips he smirked and thought about Ciel's question.

"Yes, my lord it is possible for a demon to fall in love with a human. Obviously since I fell for you. It's messy and unfair to both and it's why I will never tell you that I love you Ciel." Sebastian whispered in a husky tone.

Ciel stirred slighty and whispered, "I love you too, Sebastian."

He smirked and kissed Ciel's hand lovingly, "It's just to complicated it seems for us to openly say that."


End file.
